


Dont Take My Freedom

by quietdetective



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Autistic John Egbert, Dave is a dick but wants to know more about the strange kid in his class who draws a lot, John calls people colours, Like always my johns are fat but this time he is not short, M/M, cause he is always, dave being supportive, john just wants to be free, john wants to fly and thinks he cant cause hes fat, mentioned eating disorder, not the dave/john at least but like with john and his dad, over protective dadbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdetective/pseuds/quietdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although you know it is a dumb fear, you cant help but worry they're all out to take you and make sure you can never fly again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont Take My Freedom

Control. You must have control  
Dont let anyone take away your freedom, stay away from others cause when you get attached youll be held down and you dont want that again

School was not fun for you. Most teachers called you difficult and often phoned home as you didnt do work although you were fairly smart. You did the work sometimes but you found yourself short of breath thinking youve lost you shred of freedom at times. Your father was overbearing and constantly had you under lock and key. You just wanted to be free. 

The boy with sunglasses looked strange to you, red coming to mind even though he wore mostly black with hints of white. He probably wont be important. You go back to your notes and continue, thinking about rhe strange purple girl you met asking why you always wanted to be the leader. Being the leader puts you in control and you dont have to worry about being forced to do anything. 

The red boy goes up to you one day and asks you why you always carry around a notebook. You tell him its cause it is school and theyre your notes. He tells you hes seen you drawing in them. You tell him hes a lier and leave, making plans to rip out every drawing youve allowed yourself to indulge in. You must have control and cant let the red boy tell you what to do. 

The red boy tells you his name is Dave Strider and he knows your name is John Egbert. Your name reminds you of blue, though you love green more. 

The red boy, Dave Strider, starts to force himself into your life. Talking to you in class and walking with you places. Youre taller by a few inches and a lot chubbier, standing straight up like your father always told you. Dave was tall, not as tall as you, and rather thin. You ignore the thoughts telling you to starve to look like Dave, wanting to be small and light enough to fly away from everything, instead of tall and heavy forever grounded to the earth. 

You remember someone, someone a soft pink who quickly left, telling you to never hope or else youll be let down. You have always held the words close. They were the only thing you trusted. People always let you down and plans never follow through. Never hope and youll be okay. 

Dave asked you to come over one day and you froze. You arent sure if youre friends or not, you dont mind his company as much and even got a laugh out of him from something youve said. If you go to his house youll be under his control. You wont be free. He told you you can think it over if you need, hell even drive you back home after. 

You go with him, hugging your notebook close as you rest your backpack on your lap. Dave never seemed to mind your tendencies and often tried to help. He always let you plan and he often listened to you tell what colours people were, even occasionally food if you were up to it. Dave told you about his dead thing collection and blogs he ran. You dont know how to feel about getting so close to the other. 

Dave lead you immediately to his room, whisking you away from nearly clown like puppets and the closed in spaces. He opened his window but told you to stay away from it. He knew of your severe claustrophobia and fear of heights. He tried to make the room less suffocating and the ride up was hell enough. It was hard being such a large presence when all you wanted was to be small enough to be free. 

Dave asks you a question similar to what the purple girl asked. Why do you always have to be in control. You reply that you dont know. Youre terrified of being held down, leashed anywhere and unable to break free. You dont want to have your wings clipped so you were forever stuck. Dave somehow understands and asks if youll remember him when youre finally set free. You dont notice the tears until his hand, rough from callouses, wipes them away with softness youve never known. He tells you, you dont have to be alone to be free.


End file.
